For You, Anything is Worth It
by Akikee
Summary: It was hard, for the one I love loved someone else. However, it doesn't matter if my love is returned or not, because it's all worth it. Gift fic for Akirina!


_**Author's notes: Decided to take a break from writing my YGO fics. So I've written this one-shot for a dear friend who made me happy for the past two years. Akirina, this is dedicated to you! Well, not sure how I fared in this one-shot, but I'm sorry for the character death. Well, so read and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **_

It was wrong of me to have such thoughts about Yuuri. After all, he's the almighty Maoh of Shin Makoku, while I was but a mere knight of his, nothing more. However, the feelings I felt for him had never died. I'd done my best to protect him in all course, hoping that one day, he'll understand my feelings for him and perhaps, return them with equal passion.

This was wishful thinking of a lovesick fool. Anybody, even the blind, could tell that Yuuri was deeply in love with Wolfram, his fiancé, and I was nothing, but a mere shadow in their life. There's simply no chance for me to enter his heart. No chance at all. But some part of me, a tiny part of me wished that he might just accept me, and forget about Wolfram. That was selfish of me, I admit, but a guy could hope too, couldn't he?

They were in front, sitting on their horses, talking and laughing on their way. We're making a visit to Shou Shimaron, one of our neighbouring allies for some political issues sorted out. I could only watch their backs, feeling the monster within me called jealousy rearing its ugly head. Yes, I was terribly jealous. With Wolfram around, I rarely had a chance to get within a metre near Yuuri, let alone speak to him. It's unfair! Though Wolfram is my brother, I still can't get over the fact that he's with MY Yuuri.

"Conrad? Are you alright?" a voice snapped me out from my deep thoughts as my eyes met the black orbs that were staring at me with worriedness. That's the only concern I have from Yuuri. The brotherly concern, not the lover's kind. There are times when I just wanted to let my emotions go wild and grab him with both arms and tell him how much I cared for him, how much I loved him. For him, I'm willing to sacrifice anything, even my soul.

"I'm fine," was all I could manage although I wanted to tell him much more. I wanted him to know that I'm lying, I wanted him to show more concern to me, wanted him to smile, only at me. I managed to mask my feelings with a fake cheerful smile I had always worn before Yuuri smiled reassuringly as he turned back to Wolfram. Sighing inside, I wished I was in Wolfram's position instead…

The attackers came without warning, all armed with swords and crossbows strapped to their bodies. Arrows started shooting wildly as the soldiers of ours frantically unsheathed their own swords and tried to avoid being hit by the arrows. Two broad shouldered men, cloaked in black approached me as they drew their swords on me. Wasting no time, I did the same and soon, we were engaged in a heated battle. Our swords clashed against each other before separating again as I made a deep cut in the shoulder blade of one my attackers.

Another few clatters and the other one was down too. Just as I was trying to catch my breath, I heard Wolfram's dismayed yell as he was disarmed by his opponent. I spun around, seeing Wolfram retreating with Yuuri behind him. His opponent, however, approached them with a leering grin, and it happened so fast that i can't even move a muscle when he drove his sword deep within Wolfram's stomach.

Yuuri was screaming as Wolfram fell on him, blood spurting out from his deep wound. I couldn't believe it. My brother was injured…Yuuri drew his sword too, eyes flashing with anger and hatred as he advanced mindlessly towards the enemy, sword swinging clumsily from side to side.

"NO! Yuuri, come back!" I yelled as I ran towards the both of them, covering the distance between us.

Everything in my vision seemed to blur off, and the only thing I could was Yuuri fighting. He drove his sword blindly at his rival who dodged and feinted to his right, sword aiming at Yuuri's heart which was left wide open without any defence. No...no…NO! Yuuri!

Pain exploded throughout my whole body as I staggered back, feeling the sticky warm staining my shirt, seeing the sword that was protruding out from my chest. Staring at my attacker, he wasn't in any better shape either. My sword had pierced through his stomach. Using my last ounce of strength, I gave a hard twist before pulling my sword out, seeing the light fade off from his eyes. The whole world is spinning as I collapsed backwards, vision hazy.

"CONRAD!"

I heard Yuuri's shriek beside me as I struggled to stay conscious. I could see his face hovering above me, eyes teary. The tears dropped on my face as I felt him cradle my head, bawling loudly.

"Conrad! Don't sleep! I'll bring you back to Shin Makoku and get you treated! Don't…don't die on me!" he said hysterically as he tried to drag my body up, which only resulted to more blood erupting from me.

I could hear Wolfram's cries too. Knowing that at least he's still alive comfort me greatly. I know, I won't be able to protect Yuuri any longer. The sword was driven into my heart, the blow that was meant for Yuuri. Nothing could be done to save me…but at least with Wolfram around, Yuuri would be safe and happy…that's all I wanted for him to be. Safe and happy…

"Why had you…why had you rushed in front? It would have been…been better if it's me," Yuuri choked through his words, voice hoarse.

Forcing a smile that I'd always wore, I tried to speak, but what came out were mouthfuls of blood. Attempting to raise my hand to touch my king's face, to wipe off those tears for the last time, I had to grit my teeth in order not to cry out in pain.

"Fo…for you, any…anything is…worth it…" I said between the mouthfuls of blood before all senses seemed to have failed. My hands dropped limply to my side, unable to touch Yuuri for the final time as a wave of coldness swept through my body, freezing my blood. The last thing I could register was Yuuri's black orbs. Black orbs that were so dark and bottomless that remained with me as I heaved my last breath.

Yes, for you, anything is worth it.

_**Author's notes: So how was it? Pardon me for any errors in the story and please review! **_


End file.
